Episode 1885 (28 December 1999)
Synopsis Mel tells Jeff the wedding's off, and that things just aren't right with her and Ian. Jeff is sympathetic. He goes to tell Pauline. Ian goes to tell Barry and Natalie that he has arranged the joint wedding. Natalie asks why he changed his mind "Over my dead body? Clumsy tasteless oaf?" Barry tells Natalie to shut up and Ian makes the excuse that Lucy's test results are due today. So, they all agree. Peggy and Frank leave to go shopping and tell Dan he's there with Mel for lunchtime. Dan replies by telling them smugly to take their time as he has got the hang of it now. Janine hangs around Dan mooning. Natalie goes to thank Mel who is very confused. She also gets huge bouquet delivered to the Vic. She sees Ian and is furious that her own wedding is back on and Ian didn't bother to tell her. Ian says he just did what she wanted, and she can have whatever she wants for her wedding. Lisa and Mark are awkward with each other, and Lisa says she is busy. Lisa is amazed when Mel tells her it was always so obvious that he fancied her. Lisa says it's a nightmare, but Mark is just the sort of bloke she should go for. She goes to talk to Mark and says she is flattered but she loves Phil, and it wouldn't be fair on him to start something when she feels like that. She says she's really sorry, and kisses him as Jeff rushes to ask about Mel. Lisa says she's glad Mel finally called it off, and he says that it's all back on again! Ian goes home and Kathy says Pauline told her Mel called it off, and Ian says she did it because he was being selfish and that's not the sort of man she wanted to marry. In the Vic, Mel tells Lisa that she gave Ian the ultimatum and now Ian has agreed. Mel says she can't let Lucy down, and Lisa says if Lucy was well would she really be doing this? Dan tells Mel he has to leave to see the solicitor about the Vic, and she's on her own serving. She says she has to go to the hospital with Ian for the test results. Ian tells Mel to close the Vic, and she says she can't but she is convincing that she does care about Lucy and asks Ian to call. Lisa tells Ian that he shouldn't have talked to Mel like that, and she is only marrying him because of Lucy, and what she's going through. Peggy and Frank return and Dan tells them he's been thinking about the name and the Queen Vic isn't very "Millennium". Peggy is annoyed to find Dan using the cups in the Vic and not washing up after himself. Ian gets the results and there's nothing wrong with Lucy. When he returns he looks solemn, and says there's a delay of a day or two before they know the results. Mel bursts into tears. Credits Main cast *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Todd Carty as Mark *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Leslie Schofield as Jeff *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Mike Reid as Frank *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Sid Owen as Ricky *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Gavin Richards as Terry *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Clive Mendus as Dr. Harvey *Casey Anne Rothery as Lucy Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes